The Challenge (Pokemon)
by purplous
Summary: David lives a boring repetitive life of working to scrape by, just to do it all again the following month, all he has to look forward to is his favourite pokemon game, but when he catches a Mewtwo, the REAL mewtwo see's it as a challenge and summon's him to the pokemon world... can he survive the dangerous pokemon world, can the pokemon world survive... him


This is my first fanfiction, it was inspired by the many beautiful fanfictions posted on this site,

This is just the guildlines and rough copy, i am looking for feedback, so i can edit/change/correct the many errors.

I keep to the basic pokemon map, but will make lots of out of place mentions like route 212 near pallet town, or

not mentioning stops, such as viridian city, due to approaching pewter from my imaginary route 212...

I do not own pokemon. altho that would be amazing, all rights belong to respected owners,

Me: This anime is rated MA+ which is 18 years or old, if you are are not 18 years or older please leave this page now.  
I am not held responsible for those who do not wish to adhear to my warning!

Me: this is my first fanfiction  
Ash: No ways! thats amazing, well done!  
Me blushing: Thank you so much Ash! you dont know how much that means to me...  
Ash: hehe hey no problem you earned it!  
Me: well ive only made a rough idea, and started writing the book... (BOOK lotsa juicy pages goal 700 pages)(ongoing if in demand)  
i've only completed the first few pages, but i am pleased with the progression and would like feedback on  
how entertaining it is so far...  
Ash: *reading* hmmm *reading* HAHA! *reading* me? i wouldnt do that! *reading* wow, amazing can i get a copy!  
Me: (Sweat drop) um, haha ya sure i dont see why not...  
Ash: Hey this David guy is he supposed to be you?  
Me: YIP! dats mi' name don't wear it out! haha  
Ash: (Large sweat drop) thats so cheesy...  
David: Hey im not paying you to judge me!  
Ash: WaaaH! Your not paying me! i said ill help with with your problem i didnt know you wanted to make a movie!  
David: (angry chibi face!) ITS NOT A MOVIE! its a fanfiction (i woud love to make it into anime once finished goal of 700 pages)  
and without wasting anyone else's time, here's mi' book! hope you likey alot!

Real world

David was relaxing after a long day of work, he was booting up his computer and eating a bag of popular brand crisps.  
Its ironic that the first thing he does when he gets home is boots up his computer, since he works as a programmer,  
he sits infront of a computer all day, constantly typing. But now he had another thing on his mind, His favorite pokemon game!  
He wiped his greasy fingers on his pants and logged into his profile,He then started up his game boy emulator and his favorite pokemon game... yellow!  
But when he tried to load his savegame nothing happened... "Huh wtf?" he hit enter again and again but nothing was happening.  
"You've got to be shitting me! My save games are gone!" he was hitting the enter button so hard it warped alittle with each beating,  
"Fuck! i just caught a mewtwo!... OW!" his finger collided with the keyboard like a golem proforming its 6th rollout in a row,  
and as it collided a small drop of blood shot out and hit his screen. He recoiled back in pain. Holding his finger tight as he rushed out of  
the room to find a cloth to clean his screen, and a bandage to wrap his finger. but when he looked at his finger there was nothing...  
No blood no scratch not the slightest mark... "woah thats not right" he searched his hand for the source of the blood, but still nothing.  
Pondering on what happened was getting him nowhere, so he fetched a cloth to clean his screen, he dampend it and returned to his room.  
when he got there he was suprised to see his screen was also blood free... he dropped the cloth on the floor and just stared at the screen  
"what just happened?"

Poke World

Ash was waking up after another late night of training, he was already the Pokemon master, and King of all pokemon for that matter  
(altho only a handfull of Humans know this)  
but he could feel there was still more... something... pulling him, making him train, Giving him purpose, but what.  
As ash was rubbing his eyes clearing the sand out something caught him off gaurd, and tackled him in his stomach, this was no normal tackle,  
even a lv99 rydon couldnt tackle this hard, Ash was rolling around on the floor in chibi mode trying to catch his breath when he noticed who tackled him.  
"Misty!?" his wife was standing over him swinging her arm around clicking her shoulder.  
"I see you finally awake sweety" she said cooingly as she instantly went into sweet house wife mode...  
"Hehe ya sorry honey i was up late last night training with my pokemon" Ash was quick to sweet talk misty trying to calm her down...  
"For pika sake ash! youre already pokemon master AND king of all pokemon! what more do you want!" Steam was blasting out of misty's head  
making her look like a tortile, Rosa was about to step in and protect her king, (Rosa is a pink lucario from the final journy fanfiction where ash becomes  
pokemon master and king) but as she was rolling up her sleeves to beat misty to a pulp ash just waved her off making her stand down.  
"Sorry sweety ill make it up..." Ash was cut short as a miniture version of misty ran into the room.  
"Daddy! Daddy!" the little misty ran straight up to ash and jumped on his stomach,  
"ooof" Ash didnt have time to tense his stomach and got winded again...  
"Hey there misty(.jr) sweety, your up early... and i think i have an idea why, but i just cant remember" ash said with a small smile escaping his lips,  
this brought a bright flame in misty(.jrs) eyes, She jumped off of him and pumped her fist in the air! Exploding in a power aura of determination  
she probally got from her dad... "thats because today i get my first pokemon!"  
"hehehe" ash was giggling at her but was cut short when he saw her face turning red and steam starting to blow out her ears,  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" ~woah she gets her determination from me, but she gets that charzard rage from her mother~  
"um i wasnt laughing AT you pumkin, you just reminded me of myself when i got my first pokemon!" she seemed to buy that story and calmed down...

Real world

David was avoiding his PC like satoshi from the ring was going to climb out the screen, but after a good hour or two, he decided it was stupid to be  
avoiding a PC like a superstitious villager, so he went back where his pokemon game was waiting, he slowly sat down and continued what he was doing...  
~~~If the keyboard starts typing by itself im outa here~~~ he thought to himself...  
"Well if my savegames are gone ill have to start again" he was wondering how many times he had started the game when appeared on screen...  
:Welcome to the world of pokemon...  
David:Welcome to the world of pokemon... hahaha  
he was mimicking  
"A world filled with mystery and... WILL YOU STOP COPYING ME!...*cough* erm where was i... oh yes world filled with..."  
Davids jaw dropped open once again, did his PC just scold him?  
"PAY ATTENTION OR I WONT GIVE YOU YOUR STARTER POKEMON!" 's face was getting red with anger and veins wer popping out of his forehead.  
"Oh Hell no!" David jumped up and started running, But as his foot hit the ground he froze in his tracks  
"Well lets get started" and as said that a bright light came from his screen blinding him like a flash bang that doesnt end...

Poke world

David squeezed his eyes tight trying to block out the light, but it seemed to pierce straight thru his eyelids,  
his eyes felt like they where going to melt, he couldnt bear it anymore then ...he felt light headed and fainted...  
somwhere on the beach of pallet town misty(jr) was jogging when she saw a strange light shining from under the waves, as she squinted  
her eyes to see thru the beautiful light she saw something... something like... A PERSON! she dove into the water.

Vision  
"aaah darkness i didnt know i could be so happy to see you..." David slowly opened his eyes to let the darkness wash them clean of the painful  
light that was torturing till moments ago. then in the distance there was a faint purple glow... this one wasnt piercing, rather soothing.  
it got brighter and brighter until it started forming into a humanoid figure, David recognised it instantly "MEWTWO!"  
The most powerfull pokemon in the world, genetically made in Team rockets labs by Geovani and his evil scientist's  
"Aaah David i see you have arived, you said that you had imprisoned me in your so called monster ball... but here i stand." he gave a small smirk,  
"i see your words are also nothing but lies... you humans, all the same" he trailed of into the distance as he was thinking about the time  
he offered himself to be captured in a pokeball in ash's service, but was refused when ash showed him his purpose in life (Pokemon fanfiction the final journey)  
"All the same?... BULLSHIT!" Mewtwo spun around and looked at david with surprise writen all over his face,  
"Give me one year! Ill catch all the pokemon that exsist and that includes YOU!" he pointed at mewtwo and a flame burst in his eyes, "Ill be the Best!"  
"and ill even beat Ash ketchum to show you im worthy to weild your power!" A strong aura of determination burst around him, at this rate even mewtwo's  
words wont reach him, "...Interesting... ok human, ill return in one year, if u can beat me i will let you imprison me in that contraption,"  
Davids eyes sparkled when he heard mewtwo say that, "But..." Davids face got serious again when he heard the word,  
"if i win... im sending you back to that human infested realm! ... and you can thank them for the extinction of pokemon in your dimension! including ME"

Poke world

Misty was dragging davids body out of the water as he sprayed water out his mouth like a mini fountain, she dropped him on the beach and collapsed exhausted.  
David was still unconcious and still squirting water out him mouth like a proud squirtle that just hit lv8 and learnt water gun...  
"Oh no" misty jumped up off the ground and despritly started beating the boys chest making the water squirt high with each blow till *Cough*  
"*cough Cough* aaah ... hmmm salty..." David slowly opened his eyes to see a cute redhead giggling at him,  
"Oh hi there my names David, nice to meet you" he said the whole sentance while looking at the beachsand with a blush on his cheecks.  
"Huh beach sand, in my room? salty ocean water? cute girl?" misty blushed and looked at her feet while she kicked a sea shell...  
"um excuse me... where am i?" he sounded shy and confused at the same time, misty brightened up and threw out here famous mascot pose!  
"Welcome to... (a drum roll came out of nowhere) Pallet Town home of the famous pokemon MASTER (she emphisised master) ASH KETCHUM!"  
im misty ketchum his daughter and the self proclamed world famous pokemon queen!" she pointed to herself with her thump and stuck her head up high with  
a huge grin on her face. David let out a large sweat drop...  
"Well nice to meet you" David flashed out a smile which made misty stare at her feet again, "My names David im from South africa!" this made misty jerk  
her head towards him with sparkles coming out of her eyes. "Is that a new region?" she shouted excitedly... David quickly realised where he was with that  
very pokemon like statement, and in an instant Mewtwo's challenge flashed thru his head. "OH NO!" He jumped alittle as a jolt of fear ran thru his body  
at the thought of being sent home, "Which way is Proffessor oaks lab" he spat the sentance out while jogging on the spot ready to run,  
"um he doesnt live in pallet town anymore..." misty replied while twitching her index fingers together,  
"WHAAAAT! so who give's out starter pokemon?" misty looked at him with a confused look, "Your not from this town, your not inline for a started pokemon"  
she looked down with a hint of sadness of being the bearer of bad news,  
When David saw this he quickly let out a fake smile and came up with something,  
"Oh i was just curious i wanted to see Proffessor oak for a starter pokemon anyway!" he was only half telling the truth, he wanted a pokemon AsAP  
but he also wanted to see , so he made up his mind "hey misty" ~~cant believe ash had a daughter with misty~~~  
( Auther's Note A/N: ~~~this means thinking~~~ )  
"hmm" the redhead with beautiful Aqua-blue eyes turned to look at him, "go get your Squirtle, im sure your looking forward to it! ill meet you here tomor morning"  
"Huh how did you know i was guna pick squirtle?" but the boy was running away already... " strange guy... David huh, he had a weird aura"

With David

David was running as fast as he could, but when he started running away from misty he notice his legs where alot shorter, he was... 10 YEARS OLD AGAIN?!  
"Oh man i knew it was too good to be true, in the real... my dimension i was 22, now im young again he pouted while running, but then he had another thought  
~~~ some people would kill to be young again , Make the most of every situation, thats what dad always says ~~~  
he was running as fast as his little legs could take him and he know he wasnt far from his mark, Route 212, he knew these maps off by heart and discoved  
lots of paths thats you couldnt take in the game but now are easy to transverse thanks to everything being REAL!  
soon he arrived and wasnt suprised to see many trainers, "Alright lets do this!" as he pumped his hand in the air a trainer approched him  
"Hi there laddy you wana battle with me?" the veteren trainer had six pokeballs and was quite old showing he had experience on his side,  
David looked around servaying the area, and realised this trainer looked like the strongest here, "Alright your on" he said with a smirk,  
"OK COME ON OUT GE..." he was cut short when David raised his hand in a stop sign, "Tommorow at 5pm this excact spot be here or forfiet to my might"  
The trainer looked at him a little shaken not sure if he was bluffing, thinking that one extra day of training cant hurt he agreed "ok 5pm tomor YOU lose"  
and he walked away, David gave a small grin, he didnt even have a pokemon yet and he already had a fierce battle setup and out bluffed a pro...  
now all he needed was a pokemon... he sat in waiting behind a bush watching pigey's and rattata's scattering the road side and tall grass,  
he also say a few oddish playing near a large flower, he eyed them out, because he definatily wanted one, but not for his starter...  
he had made up his mind already on what he wanted, and then... there is was an abra! "got you now..." he mumbled and he got ready to jump like  
a tiger hunting a mouse... Just as he jumped a trainer walked up and picked up the abra, "There you are Tricky! i was looking all over"  
David fell face first out the bushes, the trainer with the abra looked at him confused...  
"Ow my face..." David stood up rubbing his nose "Hi is that your abra" ~~~no shit, but its a convo starter~~~  
"oh hey there! my names micky and this is my abra tricky" he smiled widely and held out his abra which was also smiling widely,  
"Hi tricky! Hi micky! my names David im a starter trainer trying to catch my first pokemon... say do you mind if i talk to tricky?  
Micky looked confused "ah sure i guess" he looked at his abra which floated out his hands and landed perfectly on the floor,  
David sat down on a comfy peice of grass and gestured for abra to sit infront of him, when he was comfortable and so was abra he closed his eyes,  
he tried to imagine the darkness that was so comforting, and how it washed all his worry away, Mewtwo was watching using his telepathy powers  
and he gave a small smirk, ~~~I must apologize to him, not all humans are alike, he learnt my telepathy so quickly~~~  
david was now totally surrounded by the comforting darkness that mewtwo used, he then started trying to feel abra slowly a gold light apeared  
a soothing gold light that slowly grew and grew until it formed into abra!  
David looked at abra and smiled "Hi Tricky! how ya doing?" the abra looked around and the spoke back in a cute high pitched voice  
"Hi David im happy! Micky is a really nice person it is a Honor to fight beside him" the abra smiled in return  
the two laughed together for a while chatting together until david got serious, "Tricky can you do me a favour?"  
the abra nodded with a grin "ofcorse id love to help you" David seemed relieved that this abra was such a nice person...um pokemon.. personality!  
"Well while i was searching for you i felt a dark aura about one abra, it felt lonely, yet special, can you pin point it for me"  
the abra understood what it had to do and broke off Davids Telepathic link making him wake up in a jolt.  
the abra was still sitting there... deep in thought, sweat starting to form on its face... Bam it opened its eyes and starts running,  
It was alreay night but David still had plenty energy, he ran after the abra till it came to a sudden halt. it pointed to some bushes,  
"He's sleeping there huh" David let out a huge grin, "Thanks Tricky! Micky is lucky to have you, your amazing!" the abra blushed slightly  
"Yawn" micky looked like he was going to fall asleep on the spot, "im going back to the pokecentre to sleep good luck David"  
"Thanks for your help Micky have a good night sleep! we can train together tomorro night, meet me at the pokemon center 5:30pm  
~~~i should be finished battling by then~~~ "alright time to catch my starter"

With Misty

Misty had just got here starter squirtle and was heading home to pack for her journey, when she got home she was shocked to find,  
Her dad had packed her bag laid out adventure type cloths (Her mothers fasion from when she was young) the latest running boots with shock  
absorbing soles and the works, as well as A NEW BIKE! also the top of the range, (Ash has never cared much about money,)  
(But when its his Presious daughter he spares no expense, and being king means he has infinite money (not litrelly)  
her mother had prepared a meal that could feed kings! and will asoon as ash see's it, it will! (ittakidamasu)  
everyone dug in and they had a nice party between family as a fairwell to thier daughter who starts her adventure today...  
as they finished dinner they went to wash up and get ready for bed, misty was now in her PJ standing on her belcony with her squirtle  
"Ok Squirtle tomorow is the big day we leave, we are going to train hard!" "squir squirtleee" the small turtle pokemon agreed and hopped around happily

With David

he walked into proffessor Oak's lab panting from running all the way, he stopped a few times to ask for directions but didnt waste time  
taking a breather, now that he was here he can relax... or not.  
"PROFFESSOR OAK! COME QUICKLY THEY ARE STEALING YOUR RAMEN!" David shouted madly  
an old scientist with white hair came rushing thru a door covered in reserch papers and with a golf stick,  
"OH NO YOU DONT AIPOM! YOU DAM THIEF... oh hello who are you" lowered his weapon and looked at David with confusion,  
David instantly dropped to the ground, "MY NAME IS DAVID SIR! I WANT TO BE A POKEMON RESERCHER AND A TRAINER AT THE SAME TIME!"  
This made sweat drop, "come off the floor, you want to be a trainer and a resercher you say, hmmm no sorry its against the rules"  
Tears balled up in davids eyes as he squeezed the words out "why not?"  
was quick to respond "Many trainers where reserchers in the past, but being a resercher means you are allowed to carry more than six pokemon"  
he gave a detailed answer while pointing his finger in the air, "so many trainer/reserches cheat, so it was banned."  
David stood up instantly and cooked up a plan, " you will register me as both proffessor, i know you will, or i wont show you this never been seen pokemon  
This made Flare up with a flame of determination burning everything in its path! "NEVER BEEN SEEN!"  
"hmmm you sure are a cunning lad, you got a deal trainer/resercher, this stays between you and me"  
David sweat dropped ~~~I could be bluffing he didnt even ask what pokemon~~~ but before he know it shoved a pokedex and a Resercher ID in  
his face, " here you are David, and what starter pokemon would you like?" David looked up confused, "No i told you i Caught my own starter"  
's face went pale again, "What! are you mad! no pokemon to protect you, You could have been seriously injured!"  
"hahaha ya i was" david pulled up his sleeves to show bite marks all over, this made the professor jump up and bandage his arm,  
"so David what pokemon did you catch? these look like abra bite marks" "Well they dont call you for nothing! come on out abra..."  
a black abra stepped forward from its hiding place in the shadows, it looked just like a normal abra, exept it was pitch black with glowing purple eyes  
and purple armor, the purple armor had black strips on it like a tiger, and small bolts of purple physic power crackled from the corner of its eyes.  
eyes almost dropped out of his head, "A...AMAZING! how did you catch this alone?" "I didnt" this made the Profesor even more confused

Flashback

David was hiding just far enough from the sleeping black abra so that it couldnt detect him, we was now in a pickle, having such a rare pokemon  
but no pokeballs, but he had another idea he sat down and focused, after a chat with the sleeping abra using his new favourite telepathy power  
he was able to offer a dual, if abra wins he gets to brag that he beat a human, and David will be his slave for a year! David was serious do or die,  
they both jumped up and prepared for trouble, "lets make that double!", an annoying voice came from the bushes as an elderly man followed by a elderly woman  
with half pink half white hair carrying a stuffed meowth came walking sloooowly out, Jessie was in a wheelchar with R logos on the wheels,  
"Ooooh looky looky a black abra meow" jessie imitated moewths voice as she shook the stuffed meowth around making it look alive,  
"Oh thats just sad" David sweat dropped at the embarressing team rocket, he threw a rock which hit the wheel chairs control panel, making it slowly ride away  
and abra used phybeam to confuse james and make him walk after the out of control wheel chair, "looks like team rockets blasting off agaaaaaaain... zzzzz"  
jessie fell asleep in her wheel chair as it slowly drifted into the distance, abra and David both sweat dropped, but then looked at each other with determination  
"Ok so if i win i become your trainer, and maybe we can even become friends!" abra smiled before teleporting, "Huh thats cheating" WHAM David got  
tackled from the side making him fall over, but he jumped back to his feet and grabbed abra putting him in a chock hold,  
abra was biting him all over his arms trying to escape the chock hold, but it was too much, he tried to teleport but it just teleported David aswell  
soon abra became weak, but he wasnt going to give up, he used up all his power to throw david high into the sky, he fell hard on his back winding him  
but as he hit the ground words echoed thru his head, "Back to your realm" he pushed himself off the ground with shaking arms, and stood up on shaking legs  
abra was panting hard, it wasnt damaged, but its energy was finished (MP) it struggled hitting david in the head, but just before he passed out, he got a plan  
he quickly stepped on abra's foot making it look down in suprise, and then BAM! he uppercutted abra knocking it out,  
~~~Maybe i went to far~~~ david quickly picked abra up in his arms,  
when morning came abra woke up to see david smiling over it like a kid at chrismas, "Im glad you are ok abra! i think i over did it! sorry about that"  
he handed abra a bowl of homemade soup (well...um outdoor made soup) abra's eyes widened as he had seen many trainer's but they all treated pokemon like  
toys or slaves, but this human spoke to him like an equal, fought him like an equal, and now is treating him like a friend!

End of flash back

was astounded, "You earned its respect?! THATS AMAZING! now i cant wait to see you at ash's age!" David looked excited from that last comment!  
"Ya im going to blow him outa the water! but first ive got a long list of pokemon i wana catch, oh you where mentioning a starter pokemon"  
just as David finished his sentance the door flung open to show...  
"GARY!" david gasped, it was gary alright but... he was young aswell! what in mew's name was going on!  
"Ah theres my great grandson!" ~~oh so this is garys son~~~ "did my favourite great grandson come to get his starter?" knew the answer but was  
entertaining the boy, "Ofcorse you kno it great gramps!" "Hey whos this loser?" David extended a hand "Hi my names david i just got my starter last night"  
gary(jr) just looked at his hand and he said in a taunting manner "i guess any old loser is catching rattata's and calling themselfs trainers nowdays"  
just then abra had a bullet shot thru its head (anime when insulted a brightly colored bullet shoots thru characters head sybolizing losing control)  
abra teleported ontop of Davids head and sat there staring at gary, it then used telekinetic to make gary shake Davids hand,  
"Grrr" gary gritted his teeth as he couldnt pull his hand away but it soon ended and he jerked his hand away,  
"well great gramps can i get my starter now?" gary groaned at  
"yes ofcorse come on out boys" the three pokeballs on the table opend and a red beam shot out of each forming a bulbasaur, a charmander, and a...  
sex doll! "OOOPS! wrong pokeball!" David faceplanted (anime style) but gary(jr) was confused he was too young to understand,  
"Ok here we go, and Squirtle" a angry looking squirtle apeared, Gary instantly locked eyes on it, ~~~Looks tough ill take him~~  
"Ill take charmander please " the proffessor handed him the pokeball "here we go" he smiled at David,  
"and ill have the cool squirtle great gramps" the squirtle grinned slightly as it already liked its masters attitude,  
"Alright thanks Proffessor, im going to go catch some pokemon oh hey can you register abra for me i dont have any pokeballs"  
the proffessor quickly got to work capturing abra in a ball and registering it to David, he then gave it to david and smiled  
"thanks proffessor, come on out buddy" abra appeared again clicking it's neck trying to make out it is cramped in its ball.  
"sorry buddy, ill try my hardest to not have to put you in there, i know how you hate it."  
abra smile and teleported onto davids head as he started walking out, "Thanks for everything proffessor im going to go train and catch pokemon!"  
"Wait, lets try out our pokemon" ~~~hmmm deja vu i knew he would say that~~~~  
"ya sure gary why not" david quickly pulled charmander from his belt, "lets do this charmander!" the fire dragon apeared and gave a small roar,  
"pfft fire is weak against water, lets show him whos boss Squirtle!" a water turtle appeared and gave a cool pose,  
"Alright charmander jump into the air and use tail wag" the little dragon jumped high into the sky and started wagging its tail,  
squirtle thought is was playing around and dropped its gaurd, "Squirtle! wake up use tackle!" the squirtle snapped to and jumped into the air,  
"heh fell for it so easily hey?" david mumbled under his breath "Alright charmander spin to the left and tackle the ground, charmander complied  
and squirtle just bearly missed as charmander spun toward the left, then it followed up by tackling the ground as David ordered,  
***What are you doing master*** abra was talking telepathically to David, ***Dont call me Master abra im your friend***  
abra ginned madly ***plus its a surprise watch ill show gary how its done, ill mold him into a true rival just like ash did***  
charmander slammed the ground causing a mushroom cloud of smoke to hamper everyones vision, but david and abra seemed to see just fine

with Mewtwo

"Impossible how can he see thru the smoke..." as mewtwo looked deeper his eyes widened, "i see, the abra bite awoke the old kingdom powers in him"  
"it looks like i wasnt drawn to him out of pure coincedence" he smiled as he relaxed again on the tall cliff overlooking pallet town,  
he was visiting an old friend, but he couldnt let him know he was there...

With David

"No way! i lost?" gary fell to the floor, "how did charmander beat squirtle?"  
"it didnt" David extended a hand to help gary up, but he just got a confused glare in return,  
"What do you mean it didnt?" David put on a serious face, "charmander did great!" charmander jumped around cheering,  
"but I beat you! it wasnt charmander, you underestimated me, and thats the worst mistake a trainer can make"  
Gary looked dissapointed in himself, he looked at his pokeball "sorry buddy i let you down"  
"Ok David im going to train my pokemon AND myself next time i wont lose here's your money, Smell ya later great gramps!"  
gary stormed out, ~~~huh all garys are the same~~~ " well i guess ill leave aswell proffessor! keep well"  
"OH DAVID WAIT... before i forget can you pick up a package for me at the pokemart... ~~~Deja vu here we go again~~~

with misty

the sun was just rising and a starmie alarm clock was chanting starmieee starmieee making a sleepig beauty rise from her peacful sleep,  
as misty rubbed the sand out of her eyes she saw squirtle cuddle up by her feet drooling water all over her bed, but she didnt mind she giggled  
at the cute pokemon and went to freshen up before breakfast, "todays the big day! Day two of my adventure traveling and winning badges""OOOOH"  
she squeeled and wiggled her bum in joy, squirtle woke up from all the rackus and saw misty wriggling all over and thought is was a game,  
he started dancing aswell and spraying water all over misty and her room! "No Squirtle what did i tell you about water gun indoors?"

With David midnight - morning

David was back tracking his steps and attacking any wild pokemon he comes across toughning alone the way until he finally got back to the pokecenter  
but he didnt have sleeping on his mind, after having nurse joy patch up his pokemon using her magical machine (heals MP energy, wounds cant heal here)  
he quickly gathered up his pokeballs from her and instantly summoned them "come on out guys!" he threw the pokeballs to the ground and and charmander  
apeared... Sleeping! "WAAAAH! nonononono wake up guys! this is training time! we have a big battle tomorow!"  
After finally waking his pokemon up David started his training,, he did a few laps around the pokecenter, and did push up with charmander and abra,  
"Hey abra thats cheating dont use telekinetics to do pushups, hmmm i guess it trains your brain! haha, but a healthy body is a healthy mind!  
maybe thats why i beat you, cause your lazy!" this made flare with determination and it started doing pushups like crazy, the night air was cool  
and refreshing and as thier training came to an end the sun started to rise, a flash image of misty waking up and stretching with her squirtle  
drooling on her bed sped thru davids head, "Huh what was that just now, why am i thinking about misty right now? OH YA! i promised id meet her!"  
he jumped up and ran to go heal his pokemon.

with misty

~~~Where is that guy~~~ misty was waiting at the town gate on her new bike, she was waiting in the sun and was obviously annoyed,  
~~~why am i waiting for this guy? he was cute and funny but im on an adventure~~~ as she was getting ready to leave when she saw a figure in the distance  
"miiiiisty! huff huff sorry im late i got carried away training at pewter town gate" he sat down to catch his breath,  
"Training? you must have woke up early to have trained and had breakfast and traveled here all the way from pewter!"  
"well... hehe, i didnt sleep last night...and i skipped breakfast" now that he mentioned it misty could see bags under his eyes, and his stomach growled,  
he blushed and rubbed his stomach luckly misty changed the subject, "its a 2 day trip to pewter how did you do it?" she looked confused  
"well ive been training with abra, hes amazing he teleported me halfway! Thats a long distance! i bet even an alakazam couldnt do that!"  
abra teleported ontop of davids head and rubbed the back of its head in modesty blushing slightly from is masters compliment.  
when misty saw abra her eyes turned to sparkles! "OOOOH a black abra he looks soooooo cute i wana take him home! i bet he is super rare!"  
abra blushed brightly and turned around, "AW its shy! now im totally guna steal him David!" she grabbed the abra and started kissing it all over,  
Abra got caught of gaurd and its face went redder than a tomatoe before it teleported back to the safety of davids head,  
"Hehe she likes you abra!" david gave a signal for a high five but abra was looking away shyly, "ok charmander come on out and high five me!"  
the fire dragon happily complied and gave its master a high five, misty just loved the way David treated his pokemon like humans, it made her giggle  
and blush...

In the Darkness

"so it has begun... the time of legand is at hand" a deep growl that you could bearly hear it was words, as two red eyes glowed from the darkness

with the gang (David, Misty)

David and misty had just started there journey to get gym badges and beat the elite four in this region, but as they took the first step  
Davids stomach growled again making his legs go wobbly rippling thru his body making him squirm lifelessly to the floor in chibi mode,  
Misty giggle "hehe, Why dont we set up camp here?" she suggested looking back at the gate only 2 steps away and giving out a huge sweat drop,  
David quickly blushed and rubbed his stomach again, "Ya sorry i should be more responsible, i should have had breakfast..." he looked  
off into the distance where the large pewter city gym, mall, and pokecenter could be seen in the distance, misty saw that he was  
captivated by the road ahead and deep in thought, ~~~I wonder where he gets his determination from?~~~ misty was staring at the back  
of his head now also deep in thought... ~~~he reminds of my dad just alot more calm and collected, He also looks alot like him, his chocolate  
brown hair, his dark brown eyes, altho David has Dark brown eyes he also has one streak of light brown in his right eye, he is also so  
cute, and he makes me laugh so much, he is so kind...~~~ "Misty?" david was looking at the red haired girl with a worried face as she  
stared right thru him blushing, "Misty are you alright?" This made misty jump alittle "Um..i..im fine" she forced out a smile, "just thinking of getting my  
first badge thats all!" David seemed to buy it and went back to viewing pewter gym..."ALRIGHT!" Misty tensed as she didnt expect it,  
"Time to train while you cook... ooops sorry, i didnt even ask you, should i cook? misty was caught ofgaurd but recoverd quick because this was  
her stage now! "Nonono, just go train, ill suprise you with a meal you wont forget!" she pointed out her finger and pulled a pose winking out a star(anime style)  
"Wow ok! im already excited to see! ill cook next time and make it up to you!" she hardly caught the last part as he shouted running away,  
"cook for me?" she looked shocked, ~~~i didnt know boys liked cooking?~~~ but then she blushed madly and wiggled her bum as her imagination went beserk  
again...

With David

David was running down the road scanning each area until he found the perfect place, it wasnt far from camp that was in plain view, and it was in the shade  
of the 12:00 sun which was dangerously hot, it was a small opening with tall grass along one side and even denser trees and shade on the other,  
"This is perfect, come on out charmander" the fire dragon appeared after its nap in its pokeball, and it jumped around energetically happy to see  
its master again, "hahaha, hey buddy did you sleep well?" charmi chaaaar! "hahaha good to hear! so you ready to train?" CHAAR! the fire dragon spat out  
some fire and flexed alittle, "Alright lets do this abra!" abra jumped of davids head and gracefullly floated to the ground, "abra use confusion on me  
and charmander!" abra grinned widely and was quick to confuse the both of them, it rolled around on the floor roaring with laughter as his trainer  
and charmander walked around in circles bumping into each other like they were dizzy, "woah i feel like i been drinking vodka instead of water all day"  
David started enjoying it as it was similar to being drunk(well.. smashed outa your skull just without the nausea!) "ok i got this" David all of a  
sudden started running zigzag(because of confusion) towards charmander, the little dragon saw this and despritly tried to run away but tripped over its own  
tail, it closed its eyes and waited for an attack...but nothing...it slowly opened its eyes to see david smiling over it extending a hand...  
"Well done buddy, even thru confusion you saw my attack coming!" charmander smiled at first but then dropped its head in shame...  
"Hey, hey, dont get dissapointed cause you fell, here ill help you get better at moving around under confusion's influence... youll be unstoppable!"  
David patted his buddy on the head which made it look up with sparkling eyes and tears of joy running down its face. Charmander chaaar cha?  
~~~You really mean it!~~~ David was getting good at his favourite telepathy power, "Haha! no doubt buddy! with my instructions and your strength and  
determination, NOTHING can stop us!" he pulled out a gold statue worth pose as he flexed with one arm and motioned towards his charmander with the  
other, " AND YOU ABRA!" abra shrieked alittle in surprise and jumped off the ground, "Now its your turn, charmander use tackle on abra, Abra no  
teleporting or theres no breakfast/lunch/supper for you!" charmander ran at abra for a tackle which made abra's eyes grow larger than boulders and  
his amazing black coat turn paler than a albino ghost, he started running full speed leaving a trail of dust and a determind charmander hot on his heels  
(A/n : see what i did there, charmander hot on his heels, Trololol)  
now it was Davids turn to laugh, he chuckled under his breath until a green and gold flash caught his eye, he looked over into the tall grass to see  
a catapie tail dissapearing into the safty of the dark tall grass, "Hey get back here!" David quickly readied a empty pokeball  
at hand (he got the pokeballs after little request gamers should know) as he quickly dashed off towards the grass while his pokemon ran around  
in circles, he got close and he dove into the grass grabbing the catapie by its green tail, "Haha got ya! now surrender to me... HUH!"  
the catapie turned around to face him and its top half was shinning with little sparkles on its gold skin, "A Shiney catapie!" he stared at it blankly  
suprised by the rare pokemon... it stared back for a while, then looked at his hands on its tail, then stared at his face again...  
then all of a sudden it shot a long stream of silk into his face making him let go and jump back,"Aaaah!"he gagged and ripped at the silk,  
he finnaly got it off and looked around to find the catapie, and spotted its green tail skittering away,"Oh no you dont" he flew thru the air to  
land ontop of the catapie, but it turned and tackled him in midair, "Oooph!"*pant* *pant* "oh your a fighter ay! now you have to join me" he  
shot out a determand look and slowly kneeled down... the catapie saw his intent and shot another steam of silk, but David was ready this time, he  
rolled out of the way and picked a stone up at the same time, "Take this!" he threw the stone hitting it in between the eyes, knocking it unconcious...  
"Oh no i over did it again" he threw a pokeball and captured the catapie (in real life pokeworld it doesnt magically disapear)  
"You just rest until we get to a pokecenter..." he put the catapie safley on his belt and returned to his pokemon who were now locked in hands  
in a game of strengh, "Ok guys lets call it a day! look we have a new friend," he took the ball off his belt and showed it to his buddies before clipping it  
back, "we will have an introduction after he has had a rest, i think i went over board again... hehehe" charmander and abra sweat dropped as they knew how  
thier master could be, "Ok charmander help me find oran berries to help train you to resist confusion better, and abra use youre physic power to find  
the most dense material in this area" he pointed toward the ground and abra quickly got to work scanning the ground, charmander ran away to get berries,  
~~~master there is some small steal and lead enriched ore~~~(ore is a raw for of metal / small i mean pebbles) "Nice going abra! now help me dig them up!"  
the two started diging like happy preschoolers in a sand pit, when charmander returned David and abra were counting how many ore pebbles they collected,  
"43,44,45,46... 46 hey, that should do it, 23 in each pile..." he put the two piles into two small bags, and then looked at abra...  
"we guna tie these to your legs, you can only take them off at rest time, meals and when you sleep!" abra sulked down but complied to its masters orders,  
"Its rest time now so dont worry buddy!" it brightened up slightly..."Ok now for me," he picked out a large boulder and put it in the bottem of his bag...  
just as he slung it over his shoulder a wonderfull scent caught his nose, it was like a hundred butterfree using sweetscent all at the same time,  
tho it wasnt sweet, more spicey meaty! he drooled alittle as his stomach growled and his legs started trailing toward the smell without orders...

With misty

misty was dancing around setting up a portable table and chairs, her meal was bubbling on the fire  
signaling it was ready, ~~Now's my shot! i can impress david with my cooking, maybe then he will notice me!~~~ she shook her head furiously...  
"What am i thinking he's my friend ofcourse he notices me!" she sat down and sighed deeply... "Hey misty smells great" Misty jumped alittle as  
David snuck up on her... "DAVID! DONT DO THAT!" she started to get angry so david quickly changed the subject "Hehe sorry... Oh look i caught a catapie!"  
the mention of the word make misty shriek and run for cover behind the table, David sweat dropped ~~~Guess misty is the same~~~ "Oh sorry i forgot  
you were afraid of bug type pokemon..." he quickly put the pokeball back on his belt, "I...I didnt tell you i was afraid of bug type's"  
~~~Oh shit i blew it, she's going to think im a stalker!~~~ "Um...m..my mom told me all girls are afraid of bugs!" he forced out a smile, which she  
bought and loosend up, "oh, she sounds smart... Oh my stew!" the pan on the fire was bubbling over making smoke billow into the sky,  
after helping misty contain the fire and dish the food they both sat down to eat (Ittakadamasu) they dug in...  
"Hmmm mishty thish ish amazhing!" he blushed as a bit of food flew out his mouth, he swollowed hard almost chocking on his half chewed food.  
"sorry i shouldnt talk with my mouth full..." he looked down blushing alittle ashamed of what he just did, "WAHAHAHAHA!" misty couldnt hold it  
anymore and burst out laughing... "oh David you always make me laugh!" this made davids cheeck's light up like a pikachus as he looked away shyly...  
"Oh dont tell me your shy! now your too adorable!" David blushed redder than a embarresset groadon, and twiddled his fingers...  
"W..well... i..its just normally beautiful girls dont complimant me..." now it was mistys turn to blush and look away. There was a moment of silence until  
someone broke the ice... "Woah hey David! what are the chances!" it was micky! and his abra tricky, when Davids abra saw tricky it quickly teleported off  
Davids head and shook trickys hand like old friends..."Huh...*telepathy* oh wow tricky's your childhood friend its a small world hey abra!" david  
smiled happlly has he invited micky and tricky to sit down and eat with him and misty, the group chatted and laughed while eating and when done  
they all helped misty pack her table, chairs and cooking gear away. as they finished putting everything away misty and david made a grab for the bag  
at the same time and misty's hand landed ontop of davids, she quickly pulled it away and blushed, "ill carry the bags misty, dont worry about them"  
"why ill be! a true gentleman!" she said in a cowgirl tone, which made the group laugh, while misty and david were smiling at each other micky pulled  
out a camera and took a picture of them laughing side by side... he smiled as he looked at the picture "my new friends"... he then patted david  
on the back making him turn around "Hey david i got to go, i hope we meet again!" he extended his hand, "How about we make sure, you didnt forget about our  
training exercise today at the pokecenter 5:30pm!" Micky looked shocked that david remembered and he didnt, "haha honestly i forgot, but im glad you didnt  
ill be there!" he shook davids hand, "see you there buddy!" david said while walking away waving ~~~buddy... im his friend, i wont let him down!~~

Route 212 2:30pm

Asoon as david arrived he started planning everything, abra and charmander where a combo of close range and long range, so he picked a nice open field,  
it was just sand as he didnt want to start any fires with charmanders flamethrower, after he had his battle ground chosen and a good stratergy in mind  
he sat down on some comfy grass and instantly fell asleep, misty sat next to him and picked up abra who was also falling asleep, it smiled and  
cuddled in her warm lap, david was sleeping peacfully with a innocent look on his face which made mistys heart race and her palms became sweaty,  
she tried to swallow the lump in her throat,and she decided to lie down close to david facing him, she could feel his breath on her face,  
she was lying there for a while just staring at him when she started leaning forward... her heart beating faster with each passing second,  
as her lips where two centimeters from his, Davids eyes started to flutter, she quickly rolled over and acted like she was sleeping,  
~~~what was i doing, luckly he woke up... or is it unlucky... NO! i would have stolen his first kiss thats wrong! he should chose me... i hope he does~~~  
(A/N: first kiss, haha thats a laugh)  
"yawn" david streched and rubbed his eyes, he looked at his watch and it was ALREADY 5:11! "Oh no please dont be gone already!" he jumped up  
and looked around and was relieved to see the training waiting tapping his foot on the ground in a rythem..."Whew hes still there, COME ON ABRA"  
abra come around drousily and slowly floated onto davids head and rubbed its eyes as it yawned, "Alright Sorry im late" he approched the trainer,  
"Heh! i thought you chickened out like the rookie you are!" he smirked, viens popped out of Davids head "im sure only a rookie underestimates his foe!"  
he shot back, this made the veteran trainer become mad, " OK BOY YOUR ON! GO GE..." he was cut short when david held up his hand in a stop sign, AGAIN!  
making the veteran trainer faceplant(anime style) "lets make it interesting, 2-2" the veteran raised his brow, "Ha your cocky, but its your mistake!  
Thats my specialty!" ..."good i need a punching bag that doesnt break after one punch..." david said soflty so the trainer couldnt hear,  
now the veteran trainer burst into fire ready for battle, "GEODUDE, GRAVELLER! COME ON OUT!" to rock pokemon apeared flexing thier rock muscles,  
"Ok abra, charmander lets do this guys!" charmander apeared in a red beam from its pokeball and abra jumped off davids head,  
"OK GEODUDE GO IN FOR TACKLE ON THAT CHARMANDER, GRAVELLER USE ROCK SHOWER TO KEEP THAT ABRA BUSY!" the veteran barked out orders,  
"Ok guys FORMATION A!" abra teleported infront of charmander and ran forward toward geodude, " GOOD NOW ABRA PSI-TACKLE, CHARMANDER COVER HIM WITH FLAME  
BURST!" abra started to glow with physic power as it charged up it physic-type tackle attack, and charmander rapidly spat fireballs colliding with the  
rocks. abra made contact with geodude sending flying into the air... "Huh not bad kid, ALRIGHT GEODUDE MAGNITUDE FROM THAT HIEGHT! GRAVELLER DEFENSE CURL!"  
Graveller curled up protecting its vital points as geodude slammed the ground from high up causing charmander to lose its footing, the noise woke up misty,  
she was faking being asleep but really did fall asleep in the process, she rubbed her eyes and looked towards where the sound came from,  
she saw david pulling out amazing feats to counter the veterans polished tactics, "GEODUDE ROLLOUT ON ABRA! GRAVELLER USE RoCKTHROW ON THAT CHARMANDER!"  
the geodude flew toward abra as the Graveller pulled a huge rock out of the ground and tossed it toward charmander, "GOTCHA NOW! ABRA USE THE MOMENTUM  
TO HIT GEODUDE WITH THAT ROCK! CHARMANDER USE DRAGON RAGE ON HIS GRAVELLER!" geodude got pounded into the ground by its own teamates attack, that was  
redirected with the smallest physic push... at the same time charmander jumped over the boulder and rammed with dragons might into graveller sending it flying,  
"Grrr" the veteran gritted his teeth grinding them away, "Geodude return! go bayleaf!" the battle ensured for a while as misty looked on in shock  
at how powerful david was already! until finally it came to an end.  
"ABRA! CHARMANDER! CATAPIE!" david ran up to his three unconcious pokemon and hugged them tightly, a small tear escaping his eye, "Hold on guys ill get you to  
the pokecenter, Heres your money, you where amazing mister!" David handed the trainer his winnings and smiled, "Hey you where amazing aswell kid!  
never thought you'd beat 5 of my pokemon and give my powerhouse a run for its money!" there was a beaten and bruised blastoise panting, "Return Big B"  
"Hey kid, your really awsome i expected you to cry or scream, but you taking your loss like a true man!" he laughed and extended his hand,  
"Well i learnt that every loss teaches you more then a win can!" he shook his hand but the statement made the veteran look at him suprised,  
"thats true kid i never thought of that!" misty frowned ~~~ THATS WHAT MY DAD SAYS! WHO IS THIS BOY!~~~  
David returned charmander and catapie, then picked up abra and shouted "Come on misty i know your not sleeping, LETS GO!" she jumped and tensed up after being  
caught out, but she quickly jumped up and followed him to the pokecenter

At the pokecenter (Halfway between pewter and route 212 roughly 6Hours from pewter)

David healed his pokemon and met micky to train, after that he went to the room he rented for the night and put his belongings down, he relaxed on the bed  
alittle before starting to undress, he took off his shoes and his socks, and his shirt, but as he stood up misty walked in without knocking "David are you he..."  
she was cut short when she saw he was half naked she glowed red and apologized "SORRY! SORRY! Ill come back later" David giggled and waved it off  
"No its ok what did you wana talk about?" Misty looked unsure still blushing, but then she walked into the room, David sat on the bed and gestured her to sit next to him,  
"Well i saw you battling today and i cant believe you only got your starter yesterday!" this made david frown and zone out into the distance deep in thought  
misty quickly bit her tongue and thought of something to say, "Um...Sorry David did i say something wrong?" David was still thinking hard  
~~~One year, beat mewtwo... ill have to train every second of every day...~~~ "DAVID!" "wah huh what?" david snapped out of it and looked around blankly  
"Did i say something wrong?"... misty looked worried that she offended her friend, but confused at the same time cause she only complimented him  
"No... you see... its just..." ~~~should i tell her the truth?~~~ "You can tell me david im your friend..." david look alittle happier which made her smile  
~~~its working, i dont know what i said wrong but hes lightening up now~~~ "Well misty... im not from this realm." she looked dumbly at him,  
"im from another realm where pokemon where driven to exstinction many years ago by humans, and pokemon are just a myth or childrens show/game"  
misty sat there dumbfounded while the information slowly sank in, "Your father ash is the only legand that remains of pokemon, its vivid so  
i know your fathers entire adventures to the detail, aswell as him defeating the old republican king along side mewtwo... and ofcourse him becoming  
pokemon master after defeating every champion of every region..." mistys jaw slowly dropped open as she was puzzling the pieces together,  
~~~Thats how he knew what my father says!~~~ she slowly began to speak "i..im so sorry david" he shot a puzzled look at her "For what?"  
"there where no pokemon where you came from... it must have been lonely..." david quickly smiled "Dont worry about it! I wasnt alone i had my family..."  
he look sad for a second but then continued his story " so mewtwo summoned me here, he said if i can beat him in one year i can catch him in a pokeball,  
if i lose i go home," ...  
mistys face went pale at the thought of losing her new friend... "But i wont lose ill train every second of everyday!" misty regained some color and  
smiled at david, ~~~he sure is determined, its kinda sexy!~~~ she popped out of it and shook her head to lose the thoughts, but she soon found her eyes  
trailing to his shirtles torso, he was slim,but athletic and he had definition you could see his six pack easily, his shoulders where broad and his  
chest was well built... she blushed as she scanned his build,"see something you like?" he said in a joking tone, misty instantly jumped up and stormed out  
"Pfft ofcourse not!" david grinned slightly and went to go shower and hit the hay(sleep) he lay on his bed in his PJ's for a while thinking of his next  
corse of actions to prepare for mewtwo's coming...

Morning

David woke up first, rubbing his eyes and yawning, he saw his abra sleep on the pillow next to him,"pssst abra" abra slowly opened its eyes and yawned...  
"Morning buddy, how'd ya sleep?" david smiled with his eyes still half glued with sleeping sand, Abraaaa ~~~like a king!~~~ "Hahaha good to hear buddy!"  
they lept outa bed and started doing their morning stretch and Qigong(kung fu) warm ups, abra looked at David with its head tilted slightly and question  
marks popping above its head (anime style) at the strange breathing patterns and hand movements of its master. David giggled at his cute pokemon and started  
teaching it how to do Qigong basic's  
(A/N : If you havent noticed so far the weights david made for abra and training its body instead of its physic power he aims to toughen it into a  
physic-fighting type)  
after their warm-ups where done David took abra to the pokecenters sauna, where they both wore nothing but towels, Abra had a cute  
small towel around its waist and was sweating like a milkton in mid summer sun, but it was grinning as it enjoyed the feeling, David and abra  
both let out a long relieving sigh, as they let the steam wash away thier muscle tension, after 10min in the hot sauna they had a bath and went to find  
misty...  
It was a overcast day and all the trainers where hussled inside the pokecenter, it made it hard to pass thru the crowd to get to the dinning area for  
breakfast, then back to the rooms to retrieve their belongings, but soon enough they found themselfs outside "Finally we got out of there, but  
i dont blame them id hate to get caught in the rain!" misty said, david giggled alittle "The famous mermaids daughter hates rain...Hehe" he giggled at his own joke  
which make misty embarressed, "well i dont wana get wet thats all" david smiled back in return " dont worry if it rains you can have my jacket  
i love the rain!" she smiled and the two of then walked happly together towards pewter town, "Hey david can you train me?" david stopped walking and  
looked at misty "Sure!" he smiled widley "Lets see what you got! go charmander" misty jumped back in shock, "Right now? G...GO SQUIRTLE!"  
ofter a short battle, "Ok thats enough charmander return" they where just getting started "Huh already? Squirtle return!" misty was suprised  
by davids actions "You where great misty! your dad obviously tought you!" she just looked away... ~~~Oh damn i hit a sensitive spot~~~  
"no..." she replied blunty, ~~~im fucking this up!~~~ David shuffled thru his possible replies, but dumbly asked "Why not?" ~~~Oh shit now im poking!~~~  
David started to sweat as he rubbed his hands dry on his pants, which made misty change her mood quickly "Hahaha dont worry 'bout me!" she forced out a  
smile... "Misty..." She looked up with a sorry-for-herself-look "ya Dave?" she quickly blushed and looked away ~~~oops i called him Dave, now he's going to suspect  
somethings up~~~ david grinned dumbly "Ok mist!" they laughed together and misty was slowly relaxing... "Misty you said that i was your friend..."  
David looked at misty with a stern face, she was caught ofgaurd by the statement she made last night, and coudnt look him dead in the eye,  
"I told you my story, cause i trust you, just know that i also see you as a precious friend along with abra, charmander and catapie"  
he held out his pokeball which made misty flinch, but she quickly put on a serious face "Thanks david," misty felt her face getting hot at his  
little heart warming speach, "my dad refused to train me" she sank down depressed again, ~~~famous ash ketchum refuses to train his own daughter?  
that doesnt sound right!~~~ david was dumbfounded and didnt know what to say... "um...i..im sure he had a good reason" she looked into his eyes and smiled  
"your right he said its against the rules" she then looked down again "I was just so eager to have him train me so i can impress him!" tears started forming  
in her eyes, but she never expected what happened next, David threw his arms around her neck before she could cry, making her stop and stand there confused,  
"Its natural to want to impress your parents, im sure it was hard for your dad to say no, but no matter how much it hurts him, he will always do what is  
right for YOU..." a tear rolled down mistys face "...But im glad he didnt train you!" David pulled away from his hug holding her by the shoulders,  
"Cause then if he did, I wouldnt have gotten the chance, and maybe now you can go home and impress him even more by what you learn on your own adventure  
with your friends Squirtle.. me" he blushed slightly as he stuttered alittle at the end, misty look at him with joy writen all over her face!  
she wiped her tears away and nodded "You sure know how to say the right thing" "Hahahaha" they laughed together before david started giving misty tips  
on how to move her pokemon on the battle ground and tactics on how to beat her foe, they had another spar this time squirtle exploited charmanders  
shorter range and weakness to water, "Well done just like that!" david grinned, "Charmander you better step up you game or the girl will beat you!"  
This made charmanders flame on his tail grow huge and a fire of determination flare up in his eyes! Chaaaaar! it blew out a Massive fire ball which misty  
just shrugged off, "Squirtle withdraw and use bubble" the little turtle hid in its shell and soon after it started bubbling like a kettle on the stove,  
The huge fireball hit it dead on, but with bubbles surrounding it, and in the safty of its shell, it didnt even flinch, "Ok squirtle pop out annd water gun!"  
as squirtle popped out its shell it screamed as charmander was standing casting a shadow over it with glowing red eyes and an evil grin (anime style)  
"Ok charmander Tickle volley!" the charmander instantly popped into chibi mode and started tickling the squirle like mad making it laugh uncontrollably,  
"Hahahaha" David and misty both laughed "You were great misty, keep that up and you might even beat your dad when you go home!" misty blushed and smiled  
the two trainers set off again towards pewter, David fought every trainer he saw (And won them all!) while misty avoided catapies and weedle's that where  
magically drawn to the bug phobia girl, when they where about six hours from pewter they sat down to have lunch and recooperate... David cooked for misty  
just like he promised, he caught her by suprise as she went to fetch water from the stream, as she was filling hers and davids cantienes she smelled something  
amazing, ~~~Oooh that reminds me i must cook again to impress david!~~~ she shook her head to clear the thoughts, "No why am i thinking like this, hes my FRIEND"  
she tried to convince herself...but when she got back david had already set the table and was busy dishing some tasty looking stake he cooked an a make shift braai  
"Woah where'd you get the awsome meat? looks so tasty!" she sat down and started eating with sparkles in her eyes as it obviously tasted great,  
"hehe thanks its a rattata i caught while you were gone..." this made misty gag in horror, "hmmm the little guys actually tasty!" he said as he took a  
bite misty still looking at her plate in shock. "Hahaha im just joking misty, its tofu i think, i got it at the pokecenter" misty looked at him with  
steam coming out her ears and a doubly red face with embarressment of getting tricked, and anger "Why i outta!" she was cut short by a familiar voice  
"Hey there loser! oh hey mist, what you doing with this loser?""GARY!" david and misty shouted in unison, as they both lept out of thier seats,  
"Hahaha long time no see babe, so why you with this dork? dont tell me he's your new boyfriend!" Mistys face went red in embarressment as she balled her  
hands into fists, but david stepped in between them, "Hey gayboy i see you once again have come to be defeated utterly and shamefully"  
Davids harsh words cut gary deep he wasnt expecting him to taunt back let alone drill him into the ground like that "Y..Ya! well lets see if your  
pokemon can stand up to mine! go Wartortle!" a red beam formed into a angry looking wartortle, "hahaha i hope thats not ALL your pokemon" David knew it  
was all that gary had, and gary flinched as his bluff was called, "Lets show him whos boss charmander!" an equally angry charmander appeared wearing a  
strange attire, it had gloves on and you couldnt see the flame on its tail due to a fireproof protective gear covering it, "Alright charmander lets try  
out opperation FireGrave!" the charmander took a deep breath and let out a long stream of flamethrower onto its own hands, the gloves didnt burn,  
but they set alight... "Alright now use rage!" the charmander quickly started lashing out with punches and kicks, "Wartortle use withdraw!" the  
wartortle hid within its shell, "NOW CHARMANDER FIREGRAVE!" the charmander quickly jumped ontop of wortortles shell and unleashed the most powerfull  
flamethrower it could muster into the hole ontop of the shell, "Noooo!" gary fell to the floor as his wartortles head popped out with swirrling eyes...  
"How... we trained so hard!" david smirked to himself "He still underestimates me, its tactics not strengh..." misty bearly hear him and smiled  
"Heres your dam money" Gary threw money on the ground and started stomping off, "Wait Gary!" gary stopped and turn with a smug look on his face  
"What dork!" he shot back a statement not a question... david extended his hand "Great match! you've become so strong so fast!" gary grinned alittle  
"pfft wateva dork, later babe!" he walked off as misty started to steam again, "...Babe? did you guys date or something" david looked confused...  
Misty quickly looked away as she didnt want david to see the shameful expression on her face, "...ya" she forced the words out in a rasp wisper,  
"Do you like him? Misty quickly looked david in the eyes and shook her head, "no, i thought he was cute and he had a crush on me..." she blushed  
"B..But we didnt even kiss!" david smiled, "Hahaha the past is the past, if we dont bother it, it wont bother us! he threw out a golden smile  
that warmed mistys heart and eased her mind, she quickly smiled and giggled "Hehe you say the funniest stuff, but it always makes me feal better...  
thank you..." david patted her on the head like she was a kid (David was 22 in reality so she really was a kid in his eyes) "Hahaha im glad you feel  
better, now lets catch some POKEMON!" groooowl, his stomach rumbled as he pumped his hand in the air, making his sulk down and rub his belly,  
"Hmmm maybe after we finish eating..." misty giggled at her silly friend as they sat down to finish thier meal,

17 min later after Davids exotic cooking (real world food amazed misty, so many weird combinations like pineapple on a burger)

David and misty had just finished packing up and set foot off towards pewter once more, along the way david had his eyes open for pokemon and  
he spotten a group of pidgey landing in the distance, "Alight! a flying type! just what i was looking for!" he rushed oof into the distance  
leaving misty behind, "Hmmm did you say something david?" but when misty turned around David was gone, and a group of catapie and weedle's where  
looming over her with hearts in there eyes "NOOOOooooo!" David turned around as the pigey lay on the ground unconcious with swirrling eyes,  
and black abra stood over it picking at its nails as it was showing off how easy its battle was, "Hmmm was that misty?" david put  
his hand on his chin as he thought... "Oh no! i left misty behind!" he threw a pokeball capturing pidgey, "Come on abra lets find misty!"  
misty was running from her fan club of bugs when a red beam shot out and formed a pidgey, it stood tall over the crowd of worms with  
glowing red eyes and a smirk on its face, the mob of worms all swollowed at once knowing the situation they were in, they slowly turned  
into walking chicken legs and stake or sausages, pidgey looked at them drooling alittle, its stomach growled making the worms shudder alittle  
before turning tail and running at increadable speed! "Hahaha, nice acting pidgey! return!" misty turned to David with tears in her eyes  
"You JERK! how could you leave me alone!" david rubbed the back of his head "hehe sorry..." "DONT SORRY ME! I WONT FORGIVE YOU!"  
~~~her pobia of bugs must be making her rash~~~ David looked down with a serious face, "Im sorry, i wont leave your side again" he  
looked into her eyes as he said the last part, she wore a small blush on her cheeks and smiled widly, "you'd better not!" "Hahaha" they  
laughed together and set off again, david caught a rattata and a weedle along the way...

1h from Pewter town gates

"ALRIGHT! (YOSH!) we almost there!" David pumped both fist's in the air sweating madly, before collapsing on the ground... "My feet hurt and it feels  
like both my ankles are broken!" misty complained as she slumped down next to david, "That bad hey? here let me..." he grabbed her foot and took off her  
shoe, "Hey! Wait! what are you doing!" but before misty could stop him he had already taken her shoes and socks off and was rubbing her feet,  
this made her stop resisting and lean back on her albows before melting into the grass! "aaaah that feels good" CLICK* "OW" what was that for!?"  
misty shot up in pain with an angry look on her face, David just smiled innocently as if he didnt notice, "How do your ankles feel now?"  
she twisted her feet around, "huh! hey they feel great! howd you do that!" this made david blush and rub the back of his head in modesty  
"Oh hey its nothing, something small i learnt in the real... i mean in my world" misty shot back a warm smile "Its something small, but  
its a Big help!" david blushed again and looked away, "Hehe..u..um thanks..." at that moment a drop of rain hit david on the nose  
he looked up into the sky as he saw the cloud where now thick and black threatening to pour down at any moment, David instantly jumped up and  
took his Hoodie off wrapping it around misties shoulders and pulling the hood over her head, just in time as it slowly started to rain,  
misty grabbed the hoodie and squeezed it tight in her hand as she enjoyed the warmth on her shoulders that david had left behind in his hoodie,  
"hehe looks like i get to keep my promise, now ill show you how a true mermaid does it!" after wrapping misty in his hoodie he jumped around  
dacing like a drunk jinx, making misty gag herself trying to hold in the laughter in vain, "WAHAHAHA" she burst out laughing with tears spraying out her  
eyes(anime style) when a voice cut them off, "Ooooh look at the couple playing in the rain" a shadowy figure appeared,"sorry to interupt  
your little love scene" another shadowy figure stepped out from behind a tree, " And look! that black abra looks pretty rare!"  
a 18 year old version of jessie and james stuck there faces out of the shadows with dumb expressions on thier faces "Hey he's right it is a strange color!"  
james stated while pointing at abra, a meowth jumped on his head slamming his face into the dirt! "Ofcorse im right im the boss aint i?" the meowth  
stroked its wiskers in pride, "um im just taking a wild guess, jessie, james, and meowth working for team rocket afraid to go in the big bad room?"  
the three rocket members stiffened at the mention of "the room" they looked at each other shocked, "Well i have geovanni's number here, dont want to  
to phone him and say his employee's where bothering his son again do we?" david smirk at his own bluff, the rocket members faces went pale,  
but then meowth came to, "Heh nice try kid, but everyone knows geovanni doesnt have a son and his word means nothing now that gary is boss,  
now it was davids turn to stiffen in shock, ~~~Gary is the new team rocket leader, oh man this is just like the game, just all the characters are mixed up!  
think! think!~~~ "Ok lets just battle so i can blast you off already" ~~~let me train charmander in the rain, i want his elemental weakness to have no effect,  
and i have that tail protection so he cant die from his flame being extinguished...~~~ "Go charmander, show me your endurance!" the three rockets  
laughed in each others arms "HAHAHA dont you know charmander will die in the rain rookie?" but they were shocked to find charmander gritting its  
teeth standing strong in the heavy downpour, "Huh, watever, RATTATA go!" jessie threw her pokeball releasing a purple rat, "Go akans!" james  
threw a pokeball releasing a purple snake, 5seconds later(im not joking 5sec is all it took) "NO WAY! we are the unstoppable team rocket!  
HOW DID WE LOSE!?" david sweat dropped and walked up to the rocket members, "Hey guys if your going to try steal my abra for the rest of my life  
please go to mt. moon, get a fossil, revive it at cinnabar island, and train ONLY that pokemon, i dont care if it eats rare candy for breakfast lunch and supper,  
aslong as you three turn into a foe worth fighting i will fight you, if you dont, i will ignore you bringing shame to team rocket!"  
a flash of determination flashed thru the team rockets members eyes "Hey your really something kid, we will think about it" but inside they knew  
that a trainer had soiled there reputation, and instead of abusing them for being rocket members he gave them advice which made them  
feel a warm feeling *That they didnt like (being evil and all) they quickly gathered thier beaten pokemon and retreated... "we will go to revive fossils  
but it was OUR idead!" they stormed off... david sweat dropped again "well guess team rockets blasting off again... hehe" misty look at david  
confused as she didnt understand his last statement (Ash never speaks about team rocket) it was starting to rain harder and david quickly snapped back to his senses  
he loved the rain but even he didnt want to stand in a downpour, he quickly searched around and found a large enough hole in the cliff line to hide in  
he grabbed misty by the hand and made a dash for the little cave,

Inside the cave

David and misty panted heavily as they made it inside the dry cave, it was just a dent in the side of a cliff, but it was deep enough to block the rain  
from reaching inside, David sat his bag down on the floor and pulled out a towel, Misty was dry thanks to his hoody, but he was soaking wet,  
"Umm...Misty do you mind turning around so i can change?" misty just reolised she was staring at him while he was taking off his shirt  
and drying himself off, she blushed and swung her head around,"s...sorry!" david just giggled and waved it off, "Dont worry, ill just be a sec"  
He put on dry boxers and black jeans, a black tanktop with a purple pokeball symbol on the chest, usually what physic gym leaders wear,  
and a hoodie that makes you look like an abra, (He bought the new cloths, cooking supplies, pokeballs, and a present for misty at the pokecenter  
with his winnings) "Ok im done," he said as he zipped up his abra hoodie, he had dyied the hoodie black to resemble his abra, when misty turned  
around and saw him she popped into chibi mode and her eyes glittered, "OOOOOH! you look like abras dad! soooo cute together" he turned and reolised  
abra was holding onto his shoulder and it looked like he was its father giving it a piggyback ride, he blushed at his childish appearance,  
"Hahaha i was hoping i would look cool, but i guess cute is also good," he rubbed the back of his head forcing out a smile as he sweat dropped  
misty was still wiggling her bum in chibi mode with a cat smile on her face :3, "Oh ya i got this for you" he pulled out a small black box  
which caught all of mistys attention ~~~JEWELLRY!~~~ "Oh for me? you shouldnt have" ~~~JEWELLRY!~~~ (sorry if this is sexist :3)  
david just smiled and handed her the box, she opened it and her jaw dropped open and gold light shone out the box, (anime style)  
it was a small bracelet with a starmie and staryu on it, but it was solid gold, "David...t..this is beautiful, it must have cost a fortune!"  
david rubbed the back of his neck in modesty "hehe well it was on special" ~~~Lie, i spent all the cash i had left...~~~ 'Do you like it"  
~~~Ofcorse she does its solid fucking gold~~~ david had to hear it from her lips, "I Love It!" she hugged the box then took the bracelet out and  
tried it on..."Thank you" theres was an awkward moment in the air as david and misty both blushed.

Morning

It was still raining but very softly, misty rolled over and yawned, she looked around the cave but found that she was alone, she got up and freshned up  
she wandered around outside once again wearing davids hoodie to protect her from the drizzle, she wandered into a clearing just a kilometer away from the  
cave where she found david, abra and charmander standing in the rain all breathing in the same rhythm and all doing the same strange hand gestures  
david was topless and had a large rock strapped to his back, with four smaller ones, one on each arm and leg, abra also had weights around its legs,  
she stood behind a tree watching him from behind, making sure he didnt notice her,  
she was wondering about his diffrent actions, around her he is carefree happy-go-lucky, in battle he is quick thinking and creative but also  
respective of his rival and kind to them even if its team rocket (pokemon thiefs) then one specific moment came to mind, gary... when gary was  
speaking ill of misty david got infuriated, he didnt show it on his outward apperance, but his words and attitude changed quickly into  
a serious and dangerous mood, like some sort of yakuza member, she remembered how he wasnt in the least fazed when gary insulted him  
but instantly stood to defend her honor when he spoke bad of her, and then still showed gary kindness afterwards like a strict father teaching  
his son a leason after misbehaving, the more she thought the more she reolised how little she knew about him  
~~~he is not from this world, i still dont fully understand, but he is different...~~~  
but after half an hour she jumped when he spoke still with his eyes closed, "Watsup misty? sleep well?" she stepped out yawning trying to act  
like she just woke up and stumbled here, ~~~how long did he know i was there~~~ "it was ok i guess, a matress would have been nice"  
david giggled while continuing his Qigong exercise, but then quickly stopped and turned to misty, "hey can we battle again!"  
misty sweat dropped as she didnt expect it, but should've seeing how much he loves battles "sure david, Go Squirtle" as she threw her pokeball  
she caught a glimse of her gold bracelet with her favourite pokemon on it, she blushed alittle remembering the night,  
"Ok charmander lets see how tough youve become to water!" charmander jumped forward with determination in its eyes, "Right lets not give him a chance,  
Squirtle use bubble!" the little turtle spat out bubbles which surrounded charmander then exploded alot more vigorously then youd expect,  
charmander got knocked back but just gritted its teeth and didnt even fall down, "Oh not enough, ok squirtle one more time, BUBBLE!"  
the turtle unleashed another wave of bubbles, "Huh not this time, Charmander use ember 25!" the little dragon spat out a small flame that  
easily popped the bubbles, "25? whats that about, anyway lets step it up! SQUIRTLE NOW! WATER GUN FULL POWER!" the squirtle did as told and inhaled  
deeply before unleashing a powerful stream of water, "Ok charmander nows your time to shine!" the charmander put its head down in a tackle position  
and tensed all its muscles, ~~~Whats it doing! thats full power watergun in his weakened state charmander seriously might die!~~~  
the water beam his charmander dead on target pushing it back as it dug its feet into the ground, trying to hold its position,  
when the water stream ended charmander was still standing with scrapes all over it and panting heavily, "Ok thats enough" david held up his  
hand to stop misty, "huh" she gave a puzzled look and returned her squirtle, "Wow buddy you took that water gun full blast and still standing,  
now thats the stuff of legands!" the charmander jumped around happily suddenly forgetting its pain and fatigue, "Hehe when we reach pewter im guna  
buy you a meal worthy of the king of Legandary pokemon!" chaaar~~~Ooooh~~~~ it squeeled with joy, and abra jumped down off his head pointing  
at itself~~~and me?~~~ "Hahaha youll have to earn it like charmander did, 100 laps around the clearing with your weights on, you know the  
rules on teleport or physic, no food for the day" he reminder him, "OK GO!" abra started running at the speed of quick attack, despirate to earn this  
legandary meal! after it completed David washed off at the nearest stream and they went to go collect thier belongings, The trip to  
pewter was short, but there were many trainers along the way for david to fight(and win ofc) after the 50th trainer asked for a battle he stopped and  
looked at misty, "im tired, but you can battle with misty here" misty won and gained alittle more experience it was a cheerful trip to pewter.

pewter city

"Come on misty lets get a room and get to bed im tired" david was dragging his feet and shouting back to misty who was sleep walking behind him,  
it was only a one hour distance but david somehow dragged it into a 10 hour trip searching for pokemon and battling everything that moves,  
they got to the pokecenter and went straight to sleep in their rooms...

Morning

David woke up and did his usual routine of exercising and then freshining up, before going to breakfast he wondered if he should wake misty up  
but decided on leaving her to sleep, he also had other things on his mind, beating brock and getting the boulder badge, and...  
"How much for the greatball?" the old shop keeper scratched his head in thought, "theres a special today two for P100 (pokedollars symbol is P)  
"wow so cheap ill take two please," then it caught his eye, what he had been craving the whole time since he arived, Blazekin cigarettes!  
"And five packs of Blazekin filter for my dad please" the shop keeper eyed him out as he pulled the most innocent face he could muster...  
"You arnt going to smoke these are you kid because thats against the law!" david pulled a fake shocked face, "It is? oh no i wouldnt think about it  
i told my dad i was going to the shops so he asked me to buy them, i must tell him its illegal!" the store clerk sweat dropped at the kids  
ignorance "No its alright if you dad smokes them here you go thats P200" david payed the man and went behind a building where he opened  
his prize and got charmander to light one for him, as he inhaled the smoke deeply he sighed, "aaaah after 3 days no smoke i really needed one,"  
he stood smoking with his abra using physic to play with the smoke, a few elderly walked passed and gave him a dirty look "Kids these days"  
but he didnt care, he was enjoying his long desired smoke, after he was finished he headed for the gym, but when he got there to his surprise  
misty came running out crying..."Squirtle! sniff sniff, Hold on! sniff" she bumped into david and was glad to see it was him  
"David we have to go to the pokecenter!" they both rushed to the pokecenter but to mistys dismay it was closed a note on the door,  
(We are tempareraly closed due to a shortage of staff, please rest your pokemon and bring them tomorow if need be. sorry for the inconveniance)  
tears started rolling down mistys face as she looked at david "Oh no! what are we going to do?"

With mewtwo

Mewtwo smirked to himself "ok lets see if you really are just another filthy human, prove me wrong!" mewtwo started charging its  
physic powers

With the gang

Misty crying looking into davids eyes, "Oh no! what are we going to do?" davids face contorted in pain, ~~WE! who the fuck is WE, YOUR the one who lost~~~  
david grabbed his temples in agony, "David what are we going to do!" ~~~Why does she always rely on me! im not your Fucking babysitter!~~~  
he was gritting his teeth now and squeezing his eyes closed... ~~~If i just ditch this bitch she wont slow me down, and i might have a chance to beat mewtwo~~~  
davids eyes popped open and he gave misty a cold stare that made her shudder, "W..Whats wrong? we need to get help for squirtle!"  
~~~WE, WE, WE! this is getting annoying i dont have time for this i only have one year! im fucking outa here!~~~  
"PLEASE DAVID!" misty screamed her voice shaking as tears flowed out her eyes like waterfalls, ~~~Please~~~ (echoing thru his head)  
david was sweating and grinding his teeth his head feeling like its going to explode... he started breathing in a rhythm, and relaxed  
"Lets go heal squirtle i have an idea!" he looked at misty and forced out a weak smile "heh nice try mewtwo but youll have to do better,  
i reolised if im going home in a year i want to spend every second with her!" he muttered hoping misty wont hear, but she did  
and blushed brightly, "ooops that was ment just for mewtwo" he said rubbing the back of his head. "So what are we going to do?"  
david thought hard and then turned to abra and put a hand on his head closing his eyes, ~~~Abra i need you to teleport us to pallet town, can you get  
the location from misty please~~~ abra cocked up one brow then floated onto mistys head, sitting there for a while meditating,  
it frowned alittle and started to sweat but then relaxed and before smiling madly and blushing, it teleported back onto davids head  
and looked at misty, she looked at abra in confusion, abra looked at her and then made a physic bubble with a picture of david and misty kissing,  
and abra started blowing kisses, this thought obviously from mistys memory since she glowed red and started chasing abra, "Why you little..."  
"Enough abra! we have to help squirtle!" abra and misty stopped running around as david was serious now, he told everyone to huddle together then touched  
abra on the back and closed his eyes, abra started charging up teleport and david focused all of his energy into abra, doubling its physic power,  
and after a little flicker misty looked around to see... HER HOUSE! "oh wow you teleported up all the way! AMAZING!" she turned around to find  
both david and abra panting and sweating kneeling on the ground, "Are you ok?" she ran up to david in concern, "hehe ya im fine, just sleepy...zzzz"  
david fainted along side abra, misty ran into her house and got her dad to help carry david inside, she then used her dads personal pokemon healing machine  
to heal her squirtle and abra,

Afternoon

David woke up hardly able to move as his muscles where stiff, he used all his might just to lift himself off the pillow, he looked around  
and saw mewtwo standing at the window looking outside at the sunset, "hehe so mewtwo how did you like mine and abra's teleport?  
mewtwo gave him a cold glare obviously not amused "You dont know the powers you dabble with boy" david shook as he pulled himself out of bed  
"Ya well you dont know the powers you play with as if they were a toy, i am not your puppet!" mewtwo look over at the young trainer as  
a hint of pride swept over his face, "so i see, i have once again underestimated you, hold the one you call misty close, she is more important than you think"  
David smirked back "Heh, her importance is not what makes her important to me..." mewtwo looked alittle confused at the self conflicting statement,  
"What are you getting at boy" mewtwo pryed for answers, david just smiled, "In due time friend, you know this importance as it is present within  
your own clone family" this made mewtwo ponder "I see, so that is the true meaning of importance, perhaps you are not the human i thought you were..."  
David forced his way towards mewtwo taking small weak steps, and laying a hand on his shoulder, "perhaps you will call me friend one day..."  
mewtwo had a blank expression as he didnt know what to say, at that second the door flung open and misty was there holding a tray with  
dinner, she saw david standing alone at the window, "Theres my hero! we were worried when you fainted, but im glad to see your ok!"  
"hehe almost, i feel like a onix used wrap on me in my sleep" he clicked his neck and made his way towards misty "Hmmm smells amazing! is that your  
dads famous king soup?" Misty was shocked at first but then remembered he knew everything about her father, "Hahaha right you are! this should make you  
feel a thousand times be..." a pink lucario walked passed the door and froze in her tracks, she quickly dissapeared from sight and reapperd behind david  
putting him in a choke hold, abra jumped up to defend its master but was swatted away like a fly by the lucario, "ROSA! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"  
misty dropped the tray and started paniking but her eyes grew wide as the lucario ignored her and tightened its grip, david was obviosly suffercating  
with a dire look on his face when his head just dropped making him look like he was dead, misty gasped and covered her mouth starting to cry,  
then suddenly the lucario's ears perked up and it jumped away at the speed of lightning, luckly she just made it just in time, as a dark red aura engulfed david  
his head still hanging low his eyes blacked out and his fringe covered half his face, the red aura getting brighter and brighter until the room started  
to shake, the floor boards started lifting and the roof started cracking, David started to scream as the aura condensed into flames and everything it  
came into contact with just desintigrated, rosa threw a large shadow ball which just got overwhelmed by the powerful energy flowing freely from davids body  
until he collapsed and everything went quite, Rosa saw this as her oppertunaty and beared her claws closing in for the kill...  
"STAND DOWN ROSA!" ash walked into the room and rosa stopped instantly, dropping to one knee "Your majesty" ash gave her a harsh look,  
"Why are you trying to kill our guest rosa?" she pulled back in horror at the word guest "I...IM SORRY MY LORD! i sensed something not of this world!"  
misty went stiff as a board as she knew rosa had just revealed davids secret "Not of this world you say..." ash put on a serious face and rubbed his chin  
misty started to sweat as she knew she was up for a questioning, but she faceplanted when her dad turned chibi with stars in his eyes  
"DOES THAT MEAN HE HAS RARE NEVER BEEN SEEN POKEMON!" ~~~Just like dad to only think about pokemon~~~ rosa and misty sweatdropped,

In the Darkness

a evil chuckle could be heard... "hahaha... yeeees just like that my pawn, soon you will unleash me and i will have my revenge..."

In davids dream

David was having a strange dream, he was the legendary pokemon suicine, and every trainer wanted to catch him, he would run and run but could never lose  
them, he finnally found a good hiding spot but there was another pokemon he had never seen before there, it looked like a human, but had horns and  
a tail, it also had black skin with red tribal marks all over its naked body, "Can i hide here?" David asked as he slowly entered, but the  
unknown pokemon just growled back, he backed up but the damage was done, the unknown pounced on him and soaked into him,  
painfully merging with his body, soon after a red flame engulfed his body making him scream in agony as he lost control of his body...

Pokewold

misty was rushing back and forward trying to cool david down as he had a tempreture far beyond normal, when she returned to the room to her horror  
David was tossing and turning holding at his sides like a sword was peircing him, and grinding his teeth down to the gum, as she approched rosa  
apperead and held her back, just in time as another red explosion was released from davids body denting the floor and walls, "His condition is worsening"  
rosa held misty back, "its is dangerous to be near him, but worry not young mistress, tho his condition worsens it does not seem to be life threatening"  
misty stopped struggling and relaxed alittle, "Please ma'am take your leave and i will tend to him, you need your rest." the pink lucario spoke to misty  
like she was royalty, "Thanks rosa, i am exhausted, please dont kill him while im gone..." she was joking but the lucario couldnt tell, she looked  
at misty shocked "I would never dream of disobeying the kings orders!" misty just laughed and went off to bed,

Midnight

David woke up in a jolt after his nightmare, he was sweating profusely and had a shocked look on his face, the first thing he saw was the pink  
lucario sitting at the foot of his bed giving his a cold stare... "Aaaah... rosa dont stare at me like that." the lucario didnt move but its eye  
twitched alittle. "How do you know my name, and what are you!" David let out a long draw sigh and then chuckled, "i was going to tease you and  
tell you im Hsa reborn" (Hsa was the old republic king that rosa had fallen in love with) her eyes went large as a scorn contorted onto her face,  
"Who the hell are you!" she barked at him but he just grinned, "Hehe you really cant take a joke," he jumped out of bed and grabbed his backpack  
in one swift movion making rosa jump up into a defensive stance, David watched her closly her out thru the corner of his eye, he then looked down  
at his hands and made a fist a few times, he felt amazing, he was only sleeping for about 5 hours but he felt GREAT! he looked back at the lucario  
and started walking swiftly towards the window, "Follow me..." he opened the window and using one foot to push off the window sill, he jumped  
out of the house landing silently on the grass, rosa was quick to follow as she was still weary of who this person with such a powerful uncontrollable  
arua might be, is he friend or foe, were they aiding a foe just so he can slaughter them all in thier sleep? David walked a good distance from the house  
into the trees where it got even darker because the giant trees that made a canopy blocking out the moons rays, when the house was out of sight david stopped  
and turned toward the lucario following him, "Ok just dont kill me" he started breathing deeply and got into his Qigong fighting stance, he focused  
his energy into his energy gates and quickly flooded all his energy into his crown (The Ki gate above the head) "1st ki gate Release!" he didnt know  
if it would work, but being in the pokemon world, and being able to easly feel energy and speak telepathicly to his pokemon, he had a feeling it would,  
As he shouted release a feight glow of blue energy flowed from his crown along his entire body making the pattern of veins, david started panting instantly  
"Woah, huff huff, it actually worked!, huff, ok rosa LETS GO!" there was a small explosion at his feet as he flew toward rosa with increadable speed  
"Life Gate opened!" he flashed infront of rosa and started throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, she (yes rosa is pink and a female) she was caught  
off gaurd and the first few blows slipped thru her defense ~~~GRRR How can this human have so much power! he definately isnt from this world~~~  
the legandary pokemon quickly picked up her game and easily blocked all attacks, David jumped back now breathing heavily, "Pant Pant, heh your strong...  
so lets step this up a knotch!" the blue energy surrounding his body now started collecting in his throat, "2nd gate, RELEASE!" the blue ki in his  
throat exploaded surrounding his body in majestic water like energy... He gritted his teeth as he was obviously taking strain... "ALRIGHT! soul gate is  
OPENED!" he dissapeared from rosa's sight before appearing right next to her, the aura around his fist grew bright as he threw a punch, Rosa quickly  
counterd with a shadow ball that sent david flying, ~~~Huh, i thought that would have little effect, last time his power just consumed it~~~  
David was rolling thru the dirt at high speed as the shadow ball was extreamly powerful being that rosa was legendary, a elite gaurdian of the king AND  
had two millions years of experience under her pink belt! David pulled himself up panting hard, he spat alittle blood onto the sand and forced himself to  
stand up, "Ok you want to get serious huh?" he held uup his hand holding it toward rosa in a stop sign and all his energy collected in his palm,  
"HYBER BEAM!" the last thing david remembered was seeing the suprised lucario's face as he shot a hyper beam... then... darkness...

Vision

David looked around the darkness, he couldnt see his own hands and he couldnt hear his own voice when he spoke, he was starting to panic when he heared  
a feight sound in the distance getting closer and closer, he concentrated hard as he tried to hear what it was, but he soon felt a shiver run down his  
spine when he heard it was a soul peircing chuckle, it gave off an evil sensation that made david uneasy ~~~WHO'S THERE!~~~ he tried to scream  
but once again he didnt hear his own voice, then suddenly the chuckle was right in his ear as two red eyes opened next to his face, making him freeze...

Reality

Rosa was dodging hyper beams, fire blast's, ice beams, tri attack, any thing that came to mind was thrown at the poor lucario and her fatigue was  
running low... "Heh you really are a useless piece of shit david, this is too easy" David was talking to himself as he stood in one spot, flinging  
attack after attack at rosa, ~~~Ah i cant take this much longer~~~ Rosa gritted her teeth, "Dosing off in the middle of a battle? i guess thats  
what i can expect from a fucking relic, fall asleep like the old useless shit you are, AND DONT WAKE UP!" David charged up a massive  
shadow ball that made rosa gasp in horror she shielded her face as David threw the shadow ball toward her, BOOM there was a huge explosion  
Rosa opened her eyes and ash had just swatted the shadow ball away with one arm, "Aaaaah!" he started groaning deeply as his tatoo on his arm began to glow,  
he teleported infront of david and flicked him on the forehead, "Who the fuck! Ill kill you..." David instantly fell asleep when ash's finder collided  
with his forehead, "hmmm so my suspitions where correct, ROSA" rosa teleported infront of ash on one knee "Yes your highness" ash's eye twitched  
"How many time do i have to say it, call me ash! now rosa i dont think that aura felt like chu/pallet (Enemy of the old king in the final journey fanfiction)  
but it was the same evil intent, his energy was pure, but when he unleashed that hyper beam he turned into another person with an evil aura"

Vision

"Who are you?" david was taking a diffrent approach, he focused all his energy making a bubble around himself to disconnect himself from the darkness,  
it was working as he could now feightly hear his voice... "I said who are you!" the eyes floated all around outside his bubble chuckling menicingly  
"Dont worry davey boy, soon you will become fatigued and we will become one...hehehe" david started to sweat as he felt fatigue kicking in...  
he bit down on his lip ~~~Not now, hold on!~~~ "Hehehe yes hold on for aslong as youd like ill be waiting... ooops looks like my times up"  
A bright majestic white light shot thru the darkness and made the red eyes desintigrate but the voice remained alittle longer  
"Ill be waiting... ill... be... waiting... waiting..." echoing around

Reality

David slowly opened his eyes to find ash giving orders to rosa and she dissapeared in a puff of smoke, ash looked at david and saw he was awake...  
"Oh hey your awake, good i have a few questions for you" he had a dead serious look on his face, David already knew what it was about and sat up,  
he was assuming misty told her dad everything being that he was stern, and David had never seen ash at that way, "hmmm im guessing your wondering who  
i am..." David was rubbing his temples at a poor attempt to rid himself of his headache, "We can start there, and then you can tell me where you come  
from, what your intent is, and why the hell you where trying to kill my bodygaurd and close friend rosa!" Ash's voice heated up into an angry shout  
as he spat out the last part as more of a stab then a question, "Hehe im just glad she didnt kill me, she obviously could sense there was no  
killer intent in my actions, first let me say... SORRY!" David slammed his face into the ground trying to get his head lower as he apologized,  
"I lost control, i do not fully understand it myself, and i was using rosa to test the full potential of this game..." David shot a appologetic  
look at ash, "I..I MEAN... this realm, sorry i still am trying to get used to it," David motioned for ash to sit down, "Its a long story"  
Ash's eyes grew large as david explained every detail of what had happened to him, many diffrent emotions sped over ash's face as david  
explained everything about mewtwo and how he had captured him in his "Game" and mewtwo saw it as a challenge and summoned him, But then David  
was caught by suprise when ash started crying, "Uh dude are you ok?" David looked at ash with worry, *sniff *sniff "All the pokemon where killed...  
Thats terrible and your realm's inhabitants are responsible!" David's face sank low as a deppresing cloud grew around him making ash stop crying,  
"If i was back in my realm right now... i would make the bastered's responsible pay for it... A THOUSAND FOLD!" david shouted in rage at ash with  
tears streaming down his face. Ash was stunned, David reminded him of himself when one of his pokemon where injured or stolen by team rocket.

Morning

Misty was woken up early by her squirtle, it was panaking and trying to get under misty to hide, "Whats wrong squirtle?" as misty asked a large lightning  
bolt flash down giving off a tremendous crack, misty jumped alittle and grabbed squirtle holding it tight, "Dont worry its just lightning..."  
misty asumed it was the fear of its elemental weakness making squirtle act strange, hell even she was scared of a lightning bolt striking so close,  
but squirtle wasnt scared of mother nature, there was another aura... a powerfull one that was causing mother nature to lash out, and it was sinister.  
David was sitting in the rain shirtless with a small blue aura surrounding him, he was focusing hard and sweat was pouring down his forehead, making  
an easy trip down to his chin with the help of the rain, it had been raining for three days solid, which would be a dream come true for david  
since he loved the rain so much, it make him relax instantly as the first drop hits his face, ...but... this rain was diffrent it make him uneasy  
and tense, it wasnt rain, mother nature was crying, "Fox rain?" he muttered to himself not opening his eyes, just lifting a brow... "Who...  
Who are you crying for gaia?"  
Misty had finished freshining up and was dressed, she was heading down the stairs being walked like a puppet by a delicious smell in the air,  
Misty entered the kitchen to find misty(her mom) setting the table, "Morning mom, smells great!" her mom smiled alittle as she carried on her  
little routine, "Hey sweety, your dads not here, meaning he's training! cause thats the only thing that could stop him from devouring  
anything in sight, please take this hammer and 'Persuade' him to come to breakfast" she held out a 10t hammer that made misty(jr) sweat drop  
"Ill go get him!" Misty jumped up and ran happly to find her dad, "What about the 'persuation'?" misty(mom) was left standing alone holding the hammer  
~~~He will probally be outside in the rain trying to catch a cold with his pokemon~~~ misty giggled but got a fright when she say her dad standing at the  
open front door looking outside at the downpour, "Mornin' pumpkin, guess this means your mom is pulling out the hammers right" misty sweat dropped  
and giggled at her dads joke, but then he turned around with a cold stare, "So this david, he is not from here" she knew that the secret was blown  
thanks to rosa, but she was still caught off gaurd, "U..um n..no.. see" Ash burst out laughing making misty give him a confused look,  
"Hahaha, relax sweety he told me everything! he's still out there training, go call him aswell please"  
misty sighed alittle puff of smoke(anime style) then ash looked serious again, altho he still wore a small grin  
"Dont let him slip thru your fingers, i nearly lost your mom to uncle gary like that!" he walked away laughing rubbing his head while misty just stood  
there with her jaw open... "did i just hear that right?" she shook her head and ran off to find david, it was raining pretty hard so she took an umbrella

With David

"Its me?" Davids eyes snapped open, "The fox rain is for me, but its not for me at the same time?" David was getting confused, he could sense the source  
of the fox rain was coming from him (Fox rain in japanese believe is when gaia - the spirit of earth, cry's along side its loved one, causing unnatural rain)  
but even tho he was causing the fox rain, it wasnt him, its like gaia was crying FOR him not WITH him, he sensed a familiar presance, ~~~Hmmm she's watching  
again, normally id enjoy this, but now's not the time~~~ he stood up instantly, Misty watching intently from behind a tree AGAIN, this time with an umbrella  
David threw his shirt over his shoulder and put his other hand in his black jean's pocket, until a few seconds ago, abra had been sitting meditating  
investigating the fox rain with its master, but when david stood up it didnt even flinch it just teleported onto his head (Its favourite spot in his  
long curly hair) it didnt even break its pose, it sat legs crossed still deep in thought, just now from a higher point of veiw. David walked off  
quickly leaving misty to run after him, ~~~Why am i hiding from him? im just calling him for breakfast!~~~ misty was running behind david  
as he looked like he was strolling but she struggled to keep up... she stubbled alittle over a root, but caught her footing again,  
~~~Hmmm she is persistant... i like that~~~ David turned up his pace, now into a fast walk that misty had to sprint to keep up with, he dodged  
left and right threw trees, jumping over fallen trees every now and then, making misty slow down as she had to climb over the large blockade,  
but every time she got over the obsticle there was David just in sight, ~~~He would have been long gone after that last tree, i took forever...  
is... is he waiting for me? or is he trying to out run me?~~~ misty was running and thinking, she snapped out of it when she saw David jump thru  
some thick bushes... "Oh no you dont!" she jumped aswell, but when she came into the clearing david was standing there in the rain waiting for her,  
"Oh still didnt give up i see, so misty why are you so persistant to find out what i am hiding, when i have already told you all there is?"  
misty was panting heavily, and her face was blank as she didnt have an answer "I...i just want to..." misty was looking very ashamed of herself,  
when David burst into laughter "HAHAHA, relax mist" (he winked at her) " I was just joking..." he smiled and started to approch misty, abra  
youve done great you can take a break" the abra relaxed letting out a long drawn sigh before floating to the ground and falling asleep instantly.  
"What was abra doing?" David blushed and rubbed his head "um.. training" misty looked at him with a piercing look of seriousness,  
David sweat dropped "We were investigating the fox rain, and... playing... blitz... chess..." he saw the puzzled look on mistys face,  
he sweat dropped again (Dam he must be dehydrated by now!) "well fox rain is like mother nature crying, and blitz chess is shogi just really fast..."  
he saw he was still making no sense to the girl, "Thats not the point... i brought you out here for a reason" misty started looking around  
it was a small opening with a crystal clear river streaming hard due to the rain, and some thick trees which provided cover from the rain.


End file.
